Over the edge
by Maurice Reco
Summary: Adam ist verliebt. Wird die Frau seiner Träume seine Liebe erwidern oder wird sie ihn abweisen? One shot


**Over the edge**

Adam Copeland saß auf der Couch und starrte in die Leere des Zimmers. Die Vorhänge waren sorgfältig zugezogen, damit das Tageslicht nicht in seine dunkle, kleine Welt dringen konnte. Er bevorzugte die Dunkelheit, weil er somit seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte. Helligkeit verführte oft zur Ablenkung, aber er brauchte einen klaren Kopf. Er träumte. Er träumte von seinem Engel.

Er fragte sich, was sie jetzt genau in diesem Augenblick tat. Würde sie auch an ihn denken? Hatte sie sein Gedicht gelesen?

Er hatte ihr ein Gedicht geschrieben. Ein Liebesgedicht. Auch wenn Adam nie ein Poet war und sich schwer tat seine Gefühle auszudrücken, hatte er sich für Amy sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Amy war es wert, um sich viel Mühe zu geben und über die eigenen Grenzen hinaus zu gehen.

Geht Liebe nicht darum, über die eigenen Grenzen hinaus zu gehen? Woher sollte sonst die Redewendung kommen: Ich würde dir die Sterne vom Himmel holen?

Würde? Nein, das wäre zu wenig. Viel zu wenig. Adam würde es tun. Er würde alles für Amy tun.

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Nüchtern lauschte er dem eintönigen Klingeln. Er wollte nicht gestört werden. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. War denn das zuviel verlangt?!?

Er sprang von der Couch auf und wollte schon das Telefonkabel aus der Wand reißen, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass Amy ihn anrufen könnte. Ruckartig hob der den Telefonhörer ab, hielt ihn an sein Ohr und fragte mit erregter Stimme: "Hallo?"

Doch es war zu spät. Er vernahm nur noch das Freizeichen. Ein Wutschrei entfloh seiner Kehle. Er knallte den Hörer auf, hob das Telefon vom Tisch und warf es voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

Er ging in die Küche zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich eine kühle Flasche Bier, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen. War das Amy am Telefon oder nicht?

Er nahm einen Schluck Bier, als sein Handy klingelte, dass vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch lag.

Er sah Amy´s Nummer auf dem Display leuchten. Ein siegreiches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er den Anruf freudig entgegennahm.

"Amy, schön dass du anrufst."

"Hi, Adam", erwiderte sie mit Unsicherheit in der Stimme. "Ich hab dein Gedicht bekommen."

"Gefällt es dir?"

"Ja, ähm, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt."

"Wann können wir uns treffen? Ich muss dich wiedersehen. Ich halt es nicht mehr länger ohne dich aus", überflutete er sie mit einem Wortschwall.

"Adam, ich..." Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre."

"Warum nicht?" Seine Stimme verfinsterte sich.

Amy schluckte schwer, bevor sie schließlich schüchtern antwortete: "Ich denke nicht, dass das mit uns klappen könnte."

"Warum nicht?", wiederholte Adam seine vorherige Frage erneut.

Unbehagliches Schweigen machte sich breit und ließ Adam´s Ungeduld und Frustration steigen. "Hast du einen Anderen?"

"Nein", rief Amy fast empört aus. "Ich fühle mich momentan nicht bereit für eine Beziehung."

"Für die Liebe gibt es nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt", sagte ihr Adam auf den Kopf zu.

"Liebe?", entfuhr es Amy geschockt.

"Liebst du mich nicht?", fragte Adam sofort herausfordernd.

Er hörte, wie Amy am anderen Ende der Leitung tief Luft einsog.

"Adam, wir haben einmal miteinander geschlafen. Es war ein One-Night-Stand. Eine einmalige Sache", versuchte sich Amy aus der ganzen verwirrenden Situation rauszureden. "Es hätte nie passieren dürfen, das weißt du."

"Es ist aber passiert", unterbrach Adam sie barsch. "Und es war wunderschön. Es hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Es hat mir gezeigt was für ein wundervoller Mensch du bist."

"Wir waren an diesem Abend beide betrunken. Da sieht man manchmal Sachen, die nicht wirklich so sind."

"Denkst du ich bilde mir nur ein, dass ich dich liebe?"

Sie hüstelte verlegen.

"Du liebst mich auch. Ich sehe doch, wie du mich immer anschaust, wenn wir uns begegnen. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, Amy. Für immer!"

"Nein, Adam, das geht nicht!" rief sie in das Telefon, dann legte sie auf.

Ungläubig starrte er auf das Handy in seiner Hand.

"Amy", flüsterte er flehend.

"Amy, warum tust du mir das an?", schrie er voller Verzweifelung und sank auf die Knie. "Ich liebe dich doch!"

Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. Er weinte nicht, weil er traurig über den Verlauf des Telefonats war, sondern weil in ihm eine Mischung aus Wut und Frustration aufstaute.

In dieser Haltung verharrte er einige Minuten, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Er schüttelte die negativen von sich ab.

Er streifte sich seinen schwarzen Ledermantel über, um sich gegen die aufgezogene, nächtliche Kälte schützen zu können, und verließ seine Wohnung. Er lief durch die dunklen Straßen, die nur spärlich von Laternen erhellt wurden. Es waren nur noch wenige Menschen unterwegs, dessen Blicken er allen auswich. Niemand solltenin seinen Augen lesen, was er vorhatte. Es musste sein Geheimnis bleiben!

Er betrat das Haus, wobei er darauf achtete, dass ihn niemand beobachtete. Es war spät und somit blieb er vor neugierigen Blicken verschont. Er ging schnurstraks auf das Treppenhaus zu, weil er Fahrstühle grundsätzlich mied, und stieg die Stufen bis zum vierten Stock hinauf. Er betrat die Etage über die Notausgangstür und ging langsam an den Türen entlang, bis er genau ausmachen konnte, wo Amy wohnte.Die vorletzte Wohnung dieses Stockwerks. Er nickte, um sich selbst die Bestätigung zu geben, dass er richtig lag.

Er kauerte sich in eine dunkle Ecke und wartete. Nicht weit entfernt vom Fahrstuhl. Er wusste, dass eventuell einige Stunden warten musste, bis Amy die Bildfläche betreten würde, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Die Vorfreude würde ihm die Zeit deutlich schneller vorbeiziehen lassen.

Er wartete und wartete geduldig. Langsam nahm er die ersten Geräusche aus den Wohnungen wahr. Kindergeschrei, leise Radiomusik, Geklapper von Geschirr. Die Wände waren dünn und somit war alles sehr hellhörig.

Er hörte wie der Fahrstuhl in Betrieb genommen wurde. Er drückte sich so weit wie möglich an die Wand. Der Fahrstuhl hielt in dieser Etage. Die Türen glitten mit einem rumpelnden Geräusch auseinander und Absätze von Damenstiefeln klackten auf dem kalten Steinboden.

Er nahm die ihm wohl bekannte Kontur einer Frau wahr. Die langen, roten Haare wallten über ihre Schultern. Ihr Körper war von einem weißen Wollmantel umhüllt. Ihr Anblick erregte ihn ungemein. Er musste sich selbst ermahnen nicht voreilig zu handeln. Er musste seinen Plan genau verfolgen.

Sie trat vor ihre Tür, suchte in ihrer Handtasche nach dem Schlüssel. Sie zog das klimpernde Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche, sucht nach ihrem Wohnungsschlüssel. Adam erhob sich aus dem Schatten. Sie drehte den Schlüssel im Schloß herum. Er eilte mit leisen Schritten auf sie zu. Sie öffnete die Tür. Er verpasste ihr einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Die Frau sank auf den Teppich ihrer Diele. Er trat über sie, griff ihr unter die Arme, zog sie in den sicheren Wohnbereich und schloß die Tür hinter sich ab.

Amy erwachte mit schmerzenden Kopf. Sie wollte sich vom Bett erheben, als sie bemerkte, dass sie Händen und Füßen gefesselt war.

"Was soll das?", fragte sie verwirrt und ängstlich.

Sie sah sich im Raum um. Es war ihr Schlafzimmer und sie war ganz allein. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr kalt war. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper. Sie sah an sich hinab. Sie war vollkommen nackt.

"Was soll das?", fragte sie verzweifelter.

Sie vernahm Stimmen. Sie lauschte angespannt und merkte, dass es nur der Fernseher war.

Die Tür, die zuvor angelehnt war, wurde einen Spalt weiter geöffnet. Adam trat in das Zimmer.

Amy´s Augen weiteten sich in Schock. "Du?"

"Wen hast du denn sonst erwartet?", fragte Adam mit diabolischem Grinsen.

"Was willst du von mir?", hinterfragte sie und zerrte demonstrativ an den Fesseln. "Mach mich los!"

Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf, als hätte sie etwas unglaublich Komisches gesagt.

"Du wirst so gar nichts erreichen", versuchte sie ihm klar zu machen.

"Was soll ich noch erreichen wollen? Ich liebe dich. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und das bin ich doch auch."

"Das nennst du Liebe?", entrüstere sich Amy. "Du willst einen Besitz. Dir ist egal, wie ich mich dabei fühle. Dir ist egal, ob ich Angst habe oder ob du mich anwiderst oder ob ich dich hasse!"

Adam fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine langen, blonden Haare. "Du kannst mich nicht hassen."

Er ging auf das Bett zu. Amy spürte wie ihr Herz anfing zu rasen. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete sie eine Weile wortlos. Er tastete mit seinen Blicken ihren nackten, graziösen Körper ab. Mit der Handoberfläche strich er ihr über die Wange. Ihre Haut war so weich. Er ließ seine Finger über ihren Hals hinab zu ihren vollen Brüsten gleiten.

"Bitte hör auf!", flehte sie.

Entweder hörte er ihre Worte nicht, weil er zu sehr in die Schönheit ihres Körpers vertieft war oder er ignorierte ihre Worte einfach. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihren flachen, durchtrainierten Bauch, umspielte gedankenverloren ihren Nabel.

"Du bist so schön", hauchte er ehrfurchtsvoll.

Sein Atem ging schwerer, als er eine Linie über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel zog. Sie wand sich unter seinen Berührungen. Er schaute kurz zu ihr auf. Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange.

"Hör auf zu weinen", verlangte Adam mit ruhiger Stimme. Ich tu dir doch nichts."

Amy schluchzte leise. "Hör auf zu heulen!", schrie er nun ungehalten.

Ihr Körper zitterte unkontrollierbar. Sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Adam ließ von ihr ab. Er blickte sie regungslos an. Dann erhob er sich vom Bett und verließ wortlos das Zimmer.

Adam ließ die Frau einige Minuten mit ihrer Ahnungslosigkeit und Angst zurück. Ebenso mit der Frage was er vorhaben oder als Nächstes tun würde. Sie weinte immer noch. Sie versuchte den Tränefluß einzudämmen.Sie überlegte, ob sie um Hilfe rufen sollte. Sie verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder als unkluge Idee. Aber irgendwas musste sie tun.

Ein schelmisch grinsender Adam kam in das Zimmer zurück. Er kam wieder auf das Bett zu, eine Hand hinter dem Rücken versteckt. Er leckte sich über die Lippen: "Nun werden wir mal sehen, ob du mich nicht doch lieben willst."

Sie schluckte schwer, als er die Hand mit dem Messer hinter dem Rücken hervorzog.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Er ließ die kalte Stahlspitze über ihre Brüste fahren. "Du musst dich entscheiden."

Amy rüttelte an den Fesseln. Sie wollte schreien, aber brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Die Klinge berührte ihren Schambereich. Sie schüttelte angstvoll den Kopf.

Adam ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und seufzte laut. "Das wird mir mehr weh tun als mir. Aber wenn du mich nicht lieben willst, liebst du einen Anderen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen."

Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Ich liebe keinen anderen. Ich liebe dich, Adam!"

Der Mann hielt kurz inne. Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen. Sie nickte unterstützend.

Er riss das Messer hoch, ließ es durch die Luft segeln und durch ihre Kehle schneiden.

"Lüg mich nicht an", raunte er traurig.


End file.
